Good Kids
by Romeo5494
Summary: Spinoff of misfits set in that universe but with answering the question any misfits fan asks. "what would have happened if the storm hit me?" set around me an most characters are real people i know with a few exceptions. sucky summary but story is betterd
1. Fire Drill

_**Good Kids**_

The monotonous shuffle of feet steadily grew as the alarm blared its annoying tone. Romeo fought a battle to stay awake as he started his early Tuesday morning with a fire drill. Freddy passed him his bag, "uh duuude, I'm so tired" he said, his eyelids thick and heavy like syrup. Freddy tossed his long blonde hair back and Romeo threw his hood up as they walked together with their form room to the small field outside the church near the school. The two of them walked in relative silence amongst the chattering schoolmates until Ellie Evans walked up behind them and tapped Romeo's shoulder, "hey guys, I forgot to congratulate you both on the show, it was really good!" she said in her usual, bubbly voice. Romeo turned his head "thanks Ellie, you were brilliant as well" he said, "yeah but that coat was a little big on you" joked Freddy about his friend's stature. Ellie slapped him playfully and retorted sharply.

As they treaded down the stairs they passed Christina's form class and Claudia bounded up to greet them, she kissed Freddy on the cheek and resumed walking, all the while complaining about the fire drill. Ammar looked on at Claudia and shook his head amusedly. He went to Romeo "hey man, howzit going?" Romeo said, fist bumping his friend "yeah not too bad eh, had a really late night cause I left my homework to the last minute." "Dude" said Romeo "I swear if you weren't so lazy you'd be the best student this school's ever seen." This was a constant joke the two shared. They were led out of school and across the road to the small field outside the nearby church. Claudia and Ammar said goodbye and returned to their form class while the other three went and stood in line in front of Alice. Alice ticked their names off her register as the whole school stood in the field, bored out of their skulls.

The entire process wasted fifteen minutes and at the end Greg, the Dean gave them a lecture about efficiency during a fire. Yasmin, a girl in the other class came over. "Hey Freddy, I was wondering about the music mock, did you study at all?" said Yasmin. "Yeah a little bit but Marge is still gonna kill me" said Freddy in a borderline monotonous voice. They all stood there for another second, wishing for something interesting; they got more than they bargained for. The large cloud that was looming above them suddenly became very violent and large chunks of hail began falling from the sky. One particularly big one hit a car, destroying it and chaos ensued.

Everything that happened next was a blur, flurries of limbs as panicked students ran for cover and bolts of lightning that made the ground quake. Romeo, Claudia, Freddy, Ellie, Ammar and Yasmin ran for a tree, almost making it but they were cut off at the last second by a massive surge of electricity that filled their bodies. While these deadly bolts flooded their essence each of the six had a different thought pass through their minds. Romeo thought if he had only pushed himself to be faster and better then he could have saved himself and his friends; this enraged him. Claudia's thought was one of survival, a desperate plea of survival. Freddy accepted his death and let everything wash over him; Ammar wished he'd sink into the ground and be at peace. Ellie cursed her short stature and lack of speed thereof while Yasmin bizarrely thought about how hot it was that day. They did not realize the impact of these thoughts.

_**Chapter 1 – What the Hell?**_

Romeo awoke and found himself on the ground. He turned his aching head and found his friends and the rest of the school in a similar state. "What happened?" said Ellie getting to her feet. Romeo tried to answer but found that it took him a moment before his brain sent the message to his voice and by then all he could say was "ahhhhhh my head hurts." Suddenly a piece of burning debris fell dangerously close to Freddy. It missed him however and hit a target to his left… Claudia. The five of them looked in horror as the shard of metal embedded itself in her chest with a spray of blood. Claudia looked down and fainted when she saw the gaping wound.

Then however the shard began to move back, as if her body was forcing it out, Romeo's mouthed dropped open as Claudia opened her eyes again and sat up. "Whoa Claudia, what the hell!" said Freddy, I eyes glued to the wound that was sealing itself shut. Claudia shrugged but this answer satisfied no one because Ellie said "seriously Claudia, what the hell!" Claudia gave Ellie a serious look and said, "I don't know Ellie! Believe me I'm as surprised as you." It was then that Romeo thought, "where did the metal shard come from anyway?" he turned and saw that the church, which coincidentally was hosting a charity event that day was ablaze. "Hey guys!" Romeo shouted at his friends "argue later, move NOW, we need to do something! That church is full." Without thinking Romeo ran forward and charged with all his might at the large door, which had been fused shut by the fire.

He slammed into the door and bounced off with nothing gained but a bruised shoulder. Not about to give up yet, Romeo leapt to his feet and slammed into the door again, this time with his hands; he began pushing with all his strength but no matter how hard he tried the door would no budge. Tears began to form in his eyes, tears of anger at himself, at his weak body and his weak mind. He had never been able to step up and do what needed to be done and this was going to be the same. Romeo screamed out in rage and forced his body to keep pushing. He began to feel an odd sensation in his body and opened his eyes. His muscles were swelling and he could feel his strength rising. Not only that but his senses sharpened, his mind cleared and he felt his bones harden. With a renewed determination he raised a fist and slammed it into the door; it was blasted of its hinges and crumbled before it fell.

Romeo ran into the building, he spotted the congregation huddled in the middle of the church; some of them praying silently while others holding each other in what they believed to be their last moments. Romeo ran forward and shouted "HEY IF YOURE DONE PRAYING HOW BOUT WE SURVIVE THIS!" he was really not in the mood for church folk today. A beam fell from the ceiling and would have crushed them but Romeo's new reflexes forced his arms up and he caught the half-ton log. His muscles swelled bigger and he felt the log get lighter. He looked down and angrily realized that the congregation were now thanking the lord for sending them an angel. He shouted "for fuck's sake! I'm not fireproof! get outta here dammit! He was really amazed when some of them still did not budge.

Romeo was not foolish enough to trust his strength to keep growing with the increasing weight and he was not going to test his new powers with lives at risk. But he could not think of a way to make them move. Most had left with his first outcry but seven of them were still huddled on the floor, praying. "Great" Romeo thought, "I am going to die trying to save a bunch of idiots." He knew he must have been holding about a ton now without tire but the whole roof was about to collapse and Romeo did not believe he had that much super strength.

Suddenly the weight was lifted off his shoulders and he looked up. There was Ellie, except she was not Ellie… well she was but she was the size of a building and holding the roof. Then Freddie came literally through the wall, grabbed him and phased back out of the church just as Ellie scooped up the seven prayers and placed them down in the field. Romeo felt an odd sensation as Freddie phased him out, being intangible felt tingly in a way to him and it was bizarre to say the least, he noticed that everything had gone black and white as well and wondered if Freddie saw the same thing.

When they were out of the church Freddie let go and colour returned to the world. Ellie dropped the roof and turned to look at Romeo and her friends. She walked right up to Romeo and smiled down the five-story distance between his eyes and hers. "Yeah just laugh about it why don't you" said Romeo, feeling slightly emasculated. He looked back at the church and said, "Well that's gone"

"Don't worry" said Claudia "we have some people on it" she gestured at Yasmin and Lorena, another girl in their year. Lorena was commanding a rain cloud the size of the church to float directly above it and rain hard. Yasmin on the other hand was absorbing the heat with one hand, which killed the fire, and with the other hand was channelling the heat into the ground, killing the grass and turning it brown.

Within a minute the fire was gone. Lorena ran to talk to Alice while Yasmin came up to her friends to gloat. "So" she said "I can absorb heat." Ellie shrunk to the size of a teacup then grew to twenty feet tall before returning to normal size "and I can change my size" she said. Freddie phased through Ellie to show his power and then they all turned to Romeo "what about you?" said Yasmin. She then noticed his enlargened muscles that were now receding and said, "Aah." A crunch of metal was heard and the gang turned to look in the direction of the sound. Ammar was holding a metal cable from a broken power line. The cables were picking apart the car that had been crushed, freeing the people trapped inside. "hey Ammar" shouted Romeo "why aren't you electrocuted?" Ammar cocked his head to his left; Romeo turned and saw Alisan, his Turkish friend with his hands stretched out at the line connected to the power grid; arcs of electricity flying into his hand before dispersing.

Suddenly the car made a groaning noise. Claudia yelled "Ammar watch out!" and shoved Ammar back. The car exploded and engulfed Claudia in a flash. The gang was knocked backward and dazed. Moments later they all jumped up to see the result of the explosion, worry in their hearts. Ammar was unscathed save some soot, but Claudia was reduced to visible pieces. Ellie and Yasmin screamed; Freddie broke down. Romeo just dropped to his knees in shock. "Can she survive that?" asked Yasmin, not really believing herself. But sure enough the pieces began to roll around and come together. The gang just stared with their jaws on the ground as Claudia's jaw was encased in tissue. Veins realigned, bones cracked into place and muscled wrapped themselves over skeleton; soon the eyes grew back and they looked in Freddie's direction. When all the bones were in place and all the muscles were there, skin began to grow. It enveloped her body and then, lastly her hair grew back. She beamed at Freddie but her look changed to one of confusion at her friends' blushing faces. "What?" she asked "Uuuuum Claudia… Your uh… clothes didn't grow back. Claudia looked down, noticed she was naked save a few bloody rags that covered nothing and fainted.


	2. ASSEMBLE!

_**Chapter 2 ASSEMBLE!**_

Freddie quickly pulled his coat off and wrapped it round her. He then picked her up and carried her back towards the school. The rest of them looked at each other in silence for a minute before Ammar broke the silence and said "well… I'm going back to school. They all nodded and followed; no one in the whole school spoke about what had just transpired. They all walked back to their form classes without making a peep. Once sat down they looked at each other for another ten seconds before erupting in an explosion of excitement and chatter. Everyone seemed to want to talk and show off and everyone seemed to have gotten a power. Alice tried to restore order but none of her students would listen to her. She tried five times with her voice rising each time until finally she snapped and screamed "QUIET YOU HORRIBLE LOT!" at the top of her lungs.

The entire form class quietened and looked at Alice, surprised at how loud she had been. "Right" said Alice, cheeks red "Greg is coming to all the forms to talk to you guys about what just happened" she didn't sound so sure in Greg's ability to rectify the situation. They sat in silence for the next fifteen minutes before Greg finally arrived. He walked into the door and gave the whole class one look over before beginning his speech. "Ok boys and girls… as you know, we just had a fire drill and while said fire drill occurred we were hit by a storm… now… this storm gave many of us certain abilities. I myself am able to do this…" he snapped his fingers and the wall on the left turned purple, "wow you can change colours of things?" said Arthur

"No I can just turn things purple and back, now anyway… these abilities do not change school at all, you have exams soon and must concentrate. For those of you wondering how I shall enforce this, Mr Blake fortunately has been given the ability to remove powers and he will not hesitate to do so; he has already taken the abilities away from a girl in year nine who shall remain nameless."

With that he walked out and the class retuned to quiet. The rest of that day passed as a blur, not even the teachers really paid attention to what they were saying. It had become very hot and everybody only wanted to get home as soon as possible. Caludia and Freddie walked out of media together, gathered their belongings and walked out of school; they had found Claudia some spare clothes and gotten over the incident. They walked hand in hand towards the tube station but they stopped when they heard a voice shouting behind them "CLAUDIAAAAA, FREDDIEEEEE!" They turned around and saw Alice Kidney, another schoolmate of theirs running desperately to catch up with them, behind her was a small group of people from school, who were all looking confused. Alice ran past them and briefly stopped to garble instructions to follow her and kept running. Concerned for their schoolmate, Claudia and Freddie joined the others and ran after Alice. "What's up with her? Asked Freddie between breaths, he hated running. "no idea" said Bea "we were walking out of school together when she suddenly stopped, she didn't move for a few seconds and then there was no holding her back." They ran after Alice up Chiswick high road and onto another street.

When Alice finally stopped everyone except her collapsed in exhaustion. Slowly they all stood back up " what the hell Alice?" asked Claudia, gasping for breath. Alice Turned slowly and looked at everyone who had followed her. Bea, Claudia, Freddie, Ammar, Romeo, Ellie and Monique all stood up. Shakily Alice said "something bad is going to happen here" she was not her usual self at all "I don't know how I know but I do, please you have to believe me! We have to stop it!" her friends all looked around uneasily but nodded tentatively "alright Alice" said Monique "we believe you." The stood and waited nervously, seconds turned to minutes. "But I sensed it… I'm sure I did," said Alice meekly. Her unease grew as she looked around and nothing happened, "maybe" said Ammar "maybe the storm made you delusional." This earned him a punch on the arm from both Romeo and Monique "Ammar!" said Monique "what? All I'm saying is it's a possibili…" BOOM! A large explosion coming from the jewellery shop across the road interrupted Ammar.

The gang turned and saw five figures emerging from the flames. One was much larger than the rest and had wings on his back; another was making random things explode around him and hooting with laughter. The final two were a pair of twins that had more teeth and claws than one could count. The explosion man who seemed to be the leader bellowed "alright! We just made more money in ten minutes than those dicks at school ever dreamed of!" He had slight snort to his voice and gave the impression of having gone mad with power. A pedestrian who had been knocked over in the explosion suddenly made a dash of escape but he noticed this and detonated a mailbox next to her; the shards of metal killed the woman instantly.

Romeo ran forwards to confront the group of thugs; he narrowly avoided an exploding rock next to him and made for the leader. The winged brute however sent him flying back with one swipe of his coarse, grey-skinned arms. Romeo flew twenty meters and fell in a bruised, swearing heap on the ground next to his friends. The thugs turned to look and the gang. One of the twins smiled a smile filled with needle-like teeth and said is a slithery voice "lets have some fun with them… everyone always had fun with us." The thugs began to walk towards the gang, fear swelled in Bea's stomach, it escalated to terror and she stuck her hands out in a blind moment of panic.

A brilliant flash of white light that forced the gang to shut their eyes engulfed the thugs. It disappeared as quickly as it came, revealing the thugs blinded and stumbling about. "That won't last long," said Bea "we have to run!" Romeo stood up and stopped her "No! Don't you see? This is what Alice was talking about; we have to stop them. But we need a plan; who has a power here?" everyone except Monique raised their hands "I can move through things" said Freddie "and you know that" he added. "I'm immortal," said Claudia. "Yes that's right and Ellie you can change your size… Ammar what's your power exactly?" asked Monique. "Well it's kinda hard to describe, I think it's like… I can use anything I touch as if it were part of me" Monique nodded in understanding and Romeo interjected "Okay Bea what about you? What was that flash about?" Bea thought about it and said "it's weird it's almost like I can control light… I know that sounds strange but it's not just flashes, before I made everything go dark, then I created a laser pointer with my finger" Romeo smiled and said "perfect. Okay here's what we're gonna do, there are probably people trapped in that shop and the fire is spreading, Ellie, Claudia, Ammar see if you can get them to safety" Claudia glared and said "who put you in charge Romeo?"

"No one" he replied "but I have a plan of action so please just listen. Now while you guys are getting the people, Freddie and I will draw their attention, Bea" he looked at his friend" think you can generate a really big, burning blast of light?" Bea thought for a second then nodded slightly "maybe."

A large chunk of road flew past them and destroyed the shop behind them " MONIQUE! ALICE! HIDE! EVERYBODY ELSE GO!" yelled Romeo and they were off. "HEY DOUCHEBAGS!" yelled Freddie "kiss my ass I'm invincible" he stuck his rear in their direction and slapped it tauntingly. The twins grinned and leapt at him; he luckily noticed in time and managed to become intangible just before their claws reached him. They flew through him and fell on the ground. The other two however turned and began to walk towards Romeo "shit!" he thought "Freddie's occupied with the demon twins and I got these guys, damn it how do I power up again? In this state I'm as good as dead." the leader raised his hand and objects started exploding around Romeo, he began darting about trying to stay out of reach of the detonations and out of reach of the brutish gargoyle-man.

Monique and Alice watched as Romeo and Freddie went toe to toe with (or rather ran away from whilst distracting) the four thugs, giving Claudia and Ellie the chance to rescue the trapped people. Bea went off to a corner and started charging the beam of light that was key to their plan. Monique remembered during lunch when she had seen Bea melt a plastic cup with a charged beam but as to whether she could create large, lethal bolts of energy remained to be seen. Monique looked at Romeo and Freddie and they barely avoided the barrage of attacks thrown at them, Freddie was phasing through his attackers repeatedly but Romeo showed no signs of powers, from what Yasmin had told her, Romeo had had super strength during the church fire "he probably hasn't figured out how it works yet" she said quietly to herself. She then noticed something about Romeo's opponents; quickly she pulled her cell phone out and dialled the number. She waited, unsure if it would work but sure enough she saw Romeo pull his phone out and answer, "Monique you better be sick or dying I shit you not!" he answered rudely. "Shut up meathead!" she retorted, "I'm trying to help you! Now listen, did you once see the explosive guy use his power on a person?"

"Umm no" he answered "which means?" she pressed the issue on. "Which means he can't blow people up because otherwise I'd be already dead, Monique you're a geniu…" he did no finish his last sentence however because the gargoyle-man finally managed to clip his head and he fell to the ground, with no signs of life.

"NOOOOOOO" screamed Bea and fired the charged beam early, it hit the gargoyle in the back and he fell to the ground onto his friend, howling in pain as his skin blistered and fried. The celebration was short-lived however as the two rose again and turned towards Bea, murder in their eyes. The gargoyle picked up a large rock and threw it at Bea, she screamed as the stone missile closed in on her. A second, smaller rock flew seemingly from nowhere and collided with the first rock, knocking it just enough off course to miss Bea. Monique, Alice and Bea turned and saw Romeo on one knee; his body powered up and blood caking the left side of his head; one muscled arm extended in a throwing position. "Romeo you saved me" said Bea "saved is sort of subjective here" he replied having noted their situation.

"WHAM!" the gargoyle was football-kicked by a seven story Ellie who had finished rescuing the trapped people and had joined the fight along with Claudia. The gargoyle extended his wings and with several giant wing beats managed to stabilized and fly at Ellie. An iron chain lashed out from Ellie's shoulder and whipped the gargoyle across the face. It was then that they saw Ammar sitting on Ellie's shoulder, holding the chain. "Freddie!" yelled Claudia "catch!" she threw a broom handle with nails that she had improvised from the ruin of the hardware shop next to the jewellery shop. Freddie exited his intangible state for just long enough to catch the makeshift weapon. "Ok" Claudia ordered "Romeo! Freddie and I can handle the twins, and Ellie and Ammar have the brute covered. You and Bea deal with the explosion guy." With that she threw him a fire axe and went to join her boyfriend.

The twins were surprised when she attacked them with a crowbar but they quickly regained their composure and one of them slashed her across the stomach with a claw. The gash opened wide and deep, spilling her guts out but they quickly retracted back in and the wound resealed itself. Claudia smiled and smashed the crowbar into his head, knocking him unconscious. Freddie phased through his foe for the umpteenth time but this time he turned around and struck the nail bat into his foe's back, he dropped next to his brother, breathing shallowly.

Romeo ran at the explosion guy as fast as he could, he could feel his body powering up and running faster. He had finally figured out when he saved Bea that he needed rage to fuel his powers, but he needed focus, not just blind rage, with a face of absolute concentration he charged. The explosion guy detonated several objects in an effort to halt him but now Romeo was faster, now he was stronger, now he had the upper hand. A surprise explosion caught him off guard however and he only avoided it by throwing himself to the ground and rolling. When he stopped he looked up and saw the explosion guy upon him "don't move" he said menacingly "or I'll kill you and your friend," he gestured to Bea who was surrounded by car parts, debris and many other things that would make for lethal bombs. "Why are you doing this?" asked Romeo "if it was for money you wouldn't have dropped the bag of jewels you were carrying." The explosion guy laughed "how astute of you! We'll since you're about to die I'll fill you in, my name is Robert but you will call me Captain Boom my friends and I get a lot of shit from people like you at school, and this is payback, we're in charge now!" he then attempted a maniacal laugh but failed due to Monique appearing out of nowhere and performing a full body flip and a series of kung fu moves that combined with a well aimed blast from Bea left Captain Boom floored and unconscious. "Holy crap Monique where'd you learn that?" asked Romeo to which she replied, "I had a book on it that I read today."

"Before or after the storm?" said Romeo. Monique thought for a second then smiled as she realized what had just happened, "congratulations" said Romeo "you can learn anything you read instantly."

"How do you know so much about this?" asked Monique "Monique please… your talking to a nerd" said Romeo over his shoulder.

With the twins and Captain Boom gone Claudia, Freddie, Romeo, Bea and Monique looked towards the final battle. The gargoyle was failing fast, while Ammar's chain kept him at bay, Ellie would swat him like a bug. He noticed his friends had fallen and realizing victory was impossible for him he made a hasty retreat and flew off.

"ELLIE!" screamed Romeo, running towards her and picking up the fire axe "THROW ME BASEBALL STYLE!" Ellie did not need to be told twice, she quickly scooped Romeo up, raised him to shoulder level and hurled him with all her strength. Almost immediately Romeo could see that she hadn't thrown him straight, he was going to curve too much and miss the gargoyle. He had a few seconds to decide what to do, he felt his senses sharpen even further and his eyes focused on the gargoyle.

As he flew past the gargoyle he threw the axe with all his strength in his direction. It spun through the air with the speed of a bullet and sliced the gargoyle's right wing clean off. He roared in agony and plummeted to the hard ground, landing with one loud thump and not rising. Romeo on the other hand whistled through the air a further 50 meters and landed heavily, losing consciousness in the process.

When he came to he found himself on a gurney with a paramedic stitching a large laceration in his chest. "Look he's waking up," said a voice to his left who turned out to be Freddie. They all looked at Romeo with worry but relaxed when the paramedic said there was no serious damage and he could leave. Romeo stood up gingerly and joined his friend in watching the four thugs being carried off in heavy restraints, captain boom still unconscious. A policeman came up to them and said "you kids did a fine job here, who knows how much damage they would have caused" and walked off.

The gang grinned at each other "I think this could be the start of something interesting" said Bea gleefully, imagine us as actual superheroes, especially when we get other people from school with powers involved." Everyone sounded excited with the prospect, even Alice couldn't help but smile broadly. "We'd need names though" said Ammar "and costumes."

"Oh I've got some ideas," said Romeo and they all smiled at each other once again as they shared this moment of triumph.


	3. Flashback

_**Chapter 3 Overwatch**_

Henry aimed his gun wild and fired several shots, the bullets destroyed several products in the supermarket. "SHOW YOURSELF!" he screamed, all he wanted was to talk to the young girl. It was late, closing time and she was the only one left in the Tesco's; he forgot he even had the gun with him. He just wished for once that someone didn't say no to him, he had always been told by friends that he was a great catch, that a girl would be lucky to have him, well he was forty-three now and for once that was going to be true whether the girl liked it or not. He was certain he had heard footsteps, he just had to deal with this intruder and the girl would be all his, he looked at her bound and gagged form lying on the floor, she could not scream and tears welled in her eyes which themselves were full of fear.

Everything went black; the lights had gone out suddenly; not even the exit sign light was on. Henry fired more shots in to the blackness but heard nothing. He strained his eyes but was not rewarded for his efforts. The girl now was making even more muffled noises in a desperate plea for salvation. This was it, he had to cut his losses and leave; he just could not risk being apprehended. She had seen his face as well; she had to be silenced. He felt her body until he found her head and raised his gun to fire. It was then that his trigger finger was met with thin air, his gun was gone. Something large and solid collided with his face and he felt some teeth dislodge themselves from his face before the floor greeted him. He lashed out wildly but was blinded by the lights coming back on. He saw the girl untied and ungagged at the other corner of the small supermarket. Another girl was consoling her, this girl was dressed in a purple leotard with white fluffy boots, long white gloves and a white Venetian mask with gold designs that covered the top half of her face; her brown hair was tied in a ponytail. "It's okay," said the girl "you're safe now" she placed her hand on the terrified girl who Relaxed at her touch.

"What are you?" asked Henry, scared and confused at what he had just seen. The girl looked at him with pure contempt "I'm a superhero!" she stated proudly "and you are a sick, perverted man!" she made to strike him but was stopped by a boy appearing from behind an isle who said "come-on Kitten it's over, don't need to add to the violence." This boy was dressed in a black bulletproof vest over a bare torso on which he had spray-painted a white A. he wore black leather trousers with metal spikes with dark green, steel capped boots and dark green climbing gloves. His face was covered by a white, full-face gas mask to complete the frightening look. Kitten as he apparently had called her hesitated but lowered her arm "you're right Android, he's not worth it." "Oh what the hell!" said Henry "Kitten? Android? Those are the worst superhero names I've ever heard! And what are you kids doing out this late anyway? Don't you have school in the morning" he said mockingly.

Henry felt a sharp slap on the back of his forehead another two kids walked out "for the record" said the girl of the two new kids "those are great names and secondly… we were here waiting for you, Android here is the one who turned off the lights, by thinking! And I'm the one who took the gun out of your hand." This girl was wearing a yellow costume with a blue cape and blue gloves. She had tied a blue cloth with eyeholes Zorro-style to cover her face; a pocket watch hung as a necklace around her neck. The girl then seemed to disappear and reappear a few feet to the left "I can stop time and my name is Ms Anytime" she said proudly "but only for a few seconds" murmured Android to himself. The boy who had come out with Ms Anytime now stepped forward holding a brick; he was dressed in full biker clothes with a V for Vendetta mask on and a black fedora. He forcefully pinned Henry's arms behind his back and held out the brick, which he phased through Henry's wrists as temporary handcuffs. This boy dragged Henry to his feet and said, "I'm Walkman sir and you are under arrest, the police will be here in five minutes" and with that he struck Henry on the head, knocking him unconscious.

Walkman turned to Kitten and the others "good work guys" he said "but Josie, you can't lose control like that, if Alisan hadn't stopped you… we're supposed to be superheroes, not killers" he tried to sound sympathetic instead of scolding. Josie removed her mask "I know I know but it just gets under my skin, how can people do these things?" she said frustrated. Alisan removed his gas mask "It doesn't make sense" he said "but then again it's not supposed to." Ms Anytime looked at them with outrage "are you guys idiots? The cameras will see your faces!" she scream-whispered

"Relax Amy" said Alisan "I took out the cameras when I turned the lights off." Amy gave a sigh of exasperation, but removed her mask and let her wavy, brown hair fall down "then let's get out of here before the police come."

They left the man tied up in the supermarket, walked out through the back door and changed into the civilian clothes they had abandoned when they suited up. As Josie put her jeans back on over the leotard, her mind drifted back to the day they had started 'dressing up.'

It had been two weeks ago, a few days after she had heard about a group of mystery kids saving London from some rampaging thugs. She had received an anonymous letter telling her that it was very important that she go to the following address at 10 pm. She was about to throw the letter away but when she saw her flatmates Tiffany and Helen with identical letters she became intrigued. At nine pm after they had eaten, Josie and her flatmates had left their flat and went to the location on their letters. They arrived with five minute to spare at Hyde Park, next to the statue of the large Greek hero. They waited for a minute until they saw the edge of the statue's plinth open and an obscured figure beckoning them in the tunnel. They followed uneasily.

They walked in a dimly lit tunnel for a few minutes, following closely behind the dark figure but never uttering a word out of amazement. The tunnel opened up to a large cave that was brightly lit with fluorescent lights. There were people working on constructions inside the cave; people that Josie recognized! Romeo stood at the far end, holding a large pickaxe in each hand and was steadily widening the cave, which was already 20 meters wide easily. Following behind him was Bea who would melt the rocky wall into a flat surface with a laser wave she emitted from two fingers. Ammar, Claudia and Freddie were busy installing a floor. Ammar held large stone slabs in several cables attached to his arms that he used like tentacles, he would lay them down, as Freddie and Claudia would place mortar; they progressed quite quickly. Alisan and Monique were busy assembling various pieces of technical equipment and connecting it to cables in the rock clearly belonging to the main power-grid of the area.

The person who had led the three girls into the cave pulled her hood down and turned around, revealing herself to be Ellie "hey guys" she said kindly, "glad you could make it, you're the last ones so if you could just stand over there with the others we can begin." Josie saw a small crowd of people huddled in a corner on the already finished section of the floor. Adrian Blake, a drama teacher at their school was at the head of the group. In the crowd Josie saw Bo, Jason, Floww and soon realized that the entire year 12 of her school was down here (which was less than 40 people). Adrian saw her and beckoned her over with a wave of a muscly arm where she, Tiffany and Helen joined the rest of their year. It was then that Adrian began to speak.

"Hello everybody, you all will probably be wondering why I have brought you here, this Wednesday night. I only ask a small amount of you're time to explain everything." He took a deep breath "As you know about two days ago, the whole of Arts Educational was hit by a storm during a fire drill… a storm that gave everyone powers. Today Greg asked me to remove the powers of the entire degree student's and the year 13s; tomorrow he intends to make me remove the rest of the school's powers. As you might have heard I was given the ability to remove other abilities. Now I called you here to give you and only you a choice. The younger years will have their powers taken regardless because I do not believe they are responsible enough to use them. But you can choose to either willingly give up you powers, or I can secretly leave you out when I do it and you keep your powers. If you wish to keep your powers, you will do so under my terms. The terms are: number 1 you never use you're powers to aid in breaking any laws. Number 2 you never use your powers for personal gain and for that matter, in public or at school. Number 3 you agree to use your powers to aid this project I am planning, hence the construction of this secret headquarters."

"You see, what I'm planning is something called Project Hero, this project is to forge you all into people who can use these new abilities to aid in a crisis and to police others who intent to use their powers for evil deeds. The people you see working on the construction have already had experience with using their powers, they were the ones who stopped those four thugs we heard about on the news." A murmur spread across the crowd as everyone discussed this new piece of information. "Silence please!" said Adrian loudly enough to cease the chatter, "now as I was saying… they will act as team leaders for the rest of you, you will be deployed in groups to deal with situations that require the added support. Alice here has been given the ability to sense the future; she will deploy you on missions and of course names and costumes will be required. If you do not accept these terms please raise your hand now."

A few people hesitated for a moment but no one raised their hand. Adrian beamed and said "good, now onto some more specifics, Arthur I understand you have communication powers of a sort, is that correct?" Arthur nodded "yes sir, I can speak to anyone regardless of distance just by concentrating on them, this isn't limited by numbers either, I'm basically a human chat room." Adrian smiled again and said "in that case I might ask you to take on a less frontline role and remain in base as communications officer, is that okay with you?" Arthur nodded again; he seemed relieved at not having to be on the front. Adrian turned to Floww who was tying her hair in a ponytail, "Floww, remind me again what your power is?" Floww stopped in mid-tie and looked at him "well sir… it's sort of hard to describe, I mean it's like… I see someone and I automatically know what to do to care for that person. It can be medical, psychiatric, emotional… anything" she finished matter-of-factly. "well then" said Adrian "how would you like to be the team medic, you still would be called out for missions but you would also have a duty here tending to those who are injured." Floww seemed a bit annoyed at having less action time but not wanting to risk losing her powers she agreed. "Well then, I conclude tonight with this last statement, you are all on your way to something big and I'm looking forward to this. Oh and as a side note, you must have costumes that protect your identity, our resident expert on superheroes" Adrian gestured to Romeo "has given everyone so far a very good name and designed superb costumes, he will assist you with that. Now off with you all, you have school tomorrow."

That had been two weeks ago and tonight had been Josie's first mission. "Well" she thought "I'd say tonight was a success." She parted ways with her teammates and went home, her mind racing with the thrill of what had just happened, and the excitement over the unknown future.


	4. Learning

Chapter 4 Learning

The beads of sweat rolled across her forehead and fell to the floor; occasionally a red drop of blood would join the clear drops. He eyes were narrowed in concentration and her clenched fists prepared to strike. Lorena lunged at Romeo.

He caught the fist in an upper block and delivered a low-power but painful gut-punch that dropped her to her knees "Come-on!" He snapped, "Stop trying to hit me and use your powers, remember what I taught you!" Lorena jumped to her feet again, she would not give Romeo the satisfaction of beating her. But in truth, she doubted she could win. It had been a stressing time for all of them. The Easter holidays had started, which meant they were all studying hard for the coming exams. But on top of it all their underground base had caved in and they had had to be dug out by Romeo, Ammar and Freddie; Ammar had volunteered the basement of his father's barbershop as a temporary base but there was not much room. Lastly Adrian had assigned Romeo and Monique to training and while Monique's combat classes were not so bad, Romeo was driving them all very hard with his powers training.

She looked at her surroundings, Romeo was in front of her, clad in blue and red basketball shorts and a white t-shirt, and he was powered up but minimally. The rest of them were in a circle around a clear space where they had placed crash mats in an improvised fighting ring. Romeo placing her in a strong headlock, snapped her to reality; it hurt. "Think!" he yelled into her ear "there are literally half a dozen ways you could break out of this hold with your powers." Lorena bit his hand but he would not let go "Damn you Romeo! I can control the weather, not break bones like you!" the pain was intensifying. Romeo just scoffed "if you formed a small cloud in here and turned it into a jet stream around you like I told you, you could blast me skywards and give me a concussion. Lorena screamed in frustration and clouds began to form in the basement. The class backed into the corners out of fear but the clouds paid no attention to them, instead they gathered over Romeo and Lorena. A bolt of lighting flashed in the room and struck Romeo with millions of volts of electricity. He bellowed in pain and let go of Lorena who flipped around and kicked him in the face.

He fell to the floor, Lorena howled in triumph but stopped when she heard a laugh. Romeo stood up, his shirt was in cinders but he was otherwise unchanged except maybe he had powered up more. "Nice try" he said with a smirk playing about on his lips "but my powered up, dense skin makes me very resistant to electricity." He raised a fist to strike again but Monique placed a restraining hand on his shoulder "alright Romeo, that's enough… everyone can go, we're done for today."

Lorena caught a glimpse of Monique scolding Romeo but was unable to hear what she said as Adrian called for everybody's attention. "Allright Listen up everyone, there's a new mission and I need people to go right now!" Said Adrian in a relatively calm but nonetheless urgent tone. "Did Alice have a vision?" asked Aimee with wide eyes "no but Ammar saw this on the television upstairs." Adrian pressed a button on his iPhone and the small screen blinked to a newscast. The woman's voice said, "This man, who is calling himself golem, murdered three police officers and is now being chased down Regent Street. This man seems to have abilities of the kind many people around the country are showing; the man here has transformed himself into some kind of earth monster." Adrian turned the newscast off and looked at the kids, "Helen is already flying Agatha there for transport and Lydia is waiting ready, I need four more people to get ready. Dominic stepped forward along with Ellie Tapper and Anna, Lorena took a deep breath and stepped forward as well.

Adrian smiled "excellent, now the four of you, suit up… Monique will be team leader." Dom was already in costume and simply placed his helmet on and fastened his purple cloak onto his silver armoured costume… he looked like magneto and several others pointed this out to him, laughing. The rest of them went behind a screen and slipped into their costumes, soon Ellie was in her orange rubber suit that could stretch as like her, Anna was clad in her blue shorts, white women's sports top and bare feet. She finished her 'get-up' by transforming into her diamond form; she sparkled intensely and stepped out of the makeshift changing room. Lastly, Lorena jumped into her short black dress and high heels and slammed the blue eye mask on her face. She walked out and joined the others.

"Ok" said Lydia who was also in her costume (a white onesie with a black minus sign on it) "everyone hold onto me and we'll go. Lorena, Monique, Dom, Ellie and Anna all placed a hand on Lydia. "Remind me again how this works?" asked Dom "it's simple… Agatha and I can teleport to swap places with each other regardless of distance so this is the best way to get there quickly." They held hands in a circle and Lydia's eyes narrowed, a moment passed and they disappeared in a flash of white light.

They all felt a weightless feeling for a millisecond but then landed hard on the ground in the middle of the road. Dom dropped to his knees under the weight of his armour but quickly stood up and joined his teammates. They looked around and it wasn't hard to find golem, they just followed the destruction and globs of clay until they saw him; he was choking a police constable with an earthy tendril. "Dom" said Monique "can you control him?"

"No" said Dom, "I need eye contact to possess someone and I don't think he'll let me get that close." Monique furrowed her brow as she though about a course of action. A minute passed before she moved at all "okay Anna, you me, Lydia and Lorena are going to be decoys, we're going to lure him towards that alley where Ellie will ensnare him and Dom will possess him." Monique gave the go and everyone ran to action.

Dom and Ellie ran to their positions in the alley while the others charged Golem. The monster saw them when they reached less that half the distance, the four girls formed a circle around him and began their assault.

Monique was first to attack, she leapt into the air and delivered a powerful spinning back-kick into Golem's belly, her foot sank in and remained stuck. Golem laughed and spawned more clay that began to envelope Monique. Anna charged forward at this point and made a chopping motion that slashed through Golem's clay body and set Monique free. Lydia pulled a Glock pistol from her belt and fired four times into Golems head, but the bullets had no effect and simply went right through him. He retaliated by firing several clay blobs at Lydia which hit her hard, knocking her off her feet. This was going to be a tough battle.

"Hey everyone! Can you hear me? I've established a telepathic link" it was Arthur speaking to them in their minds "got it Arthur, thanks" Thought Monique. She charged again but was smarter about it this time, she dodged his swipe and leapt over him, she punched him several times in the back but every time there was no effect, "how can we hurt him, he's made of earth!" thought Lydia as she fired more shots in vain. "We have to keep trying" though Monique "Ellie, Dom he's too strong, forget the plan and come here now we need to charge cause he isn't moving." They did not respond but followed the instructions. Ellie snaked her arms out and punched through Golem's head; he swallowed her fist, which dragged her over and clobbered her to the ground, knocking her unconscious. Before he could finish her off though, Lydia ran forward and grabbed her, there was a flash of light and they were both gone, replaced by Agatha who looked slightly surprised but quickly jumped to action.

Suddenly a large rock fell from the sky and smashed through Golem, splitting him in two. They looked up and saw Helen floating a hundred feet above them. The two sides of Golem now reformed into two Golems that attacked different people. One went to Monique, Anna and Helen who moved to formation, Anna used her diamond nails to carve slices of concrete from the road, which Helen and Monique threw in a barrage of sharp rocks at the Golem. The other one however swiped at Agatha, winding her, he then formed a clay scythe with one hand and would have decapitated her were it not for a police officer who ran forward and tackled into the golem, distracting him long enough for Agatha to dodge, the two girls saw the officer's eyes were dead and sure enough, they also saw Dom on the sidewalk with his fingers to his temples. He made the officer do a series of athletic leaps they were sure the man could not have done in his own mind.

This was all in vain however. Nothing any of them did seemed to affect the monster. Dom was taken out with well-aimed clay projectiles and Agatha succumbed to her injury and fainted. Lorena had spent the whole time firing lightning bolts at Golem; they had had no effect. Tears were forming in her eyes, her companions weren't getting up and the Golem that had taken out Dom and Agatha was advancing towards her. Lorena would have screamed but something kept her mouth shut that wasn't just paralysing fear. She noticed that the rain clouds she had formed to barrage Golem with lightning was also drenching him and his clay body was now dripping onto the pavement. Then it all came to her in a flood, "water turns clay to mud… and wind scatters mud" she cried aloud to herself. Finally, what Romeo had said that day flashed through her mind, she could clearly remember his words "If you gather a rain cloud into a concentrated area and then funnel it downwards, you can channel it into a storm blast.

Lorena gathered a very large storm cloud directly above her she continued to condense the air until it was focused into a point no bigger than a chicken egg. This got progressively more difficult but she dug deep. She finally released the air just as golem was upon her. Channelling it downward was the easy part, but funneling it forward took every ounce of her strength and willpower. The results were more than pleasing however because the sudden and violent windblast struck Golem in the centre and he flew apart like leaves. The other golem howled in pain as he was damaged beyond repair; his clay body began to dissolve until all that was left was a frail old man in a foetal position, quietly crying to himself. Monique, Anna and Helen looked in the direction of a wide-eyed Lorena who had not moved from the strike potition out of sheer shock, "Lydia" thought Monique "take us home, and you Helen stay here and fly Lydia back."

Back at the base they saw Dom and the other injured people on gurneys as Floww and Romeo tended to them. Romeo noticed they had returned and said "Monique take over for me, I need to speak to this lot" Monique made to protest but one look from Romeo told her that today was not the day to argue.

The rest of them lined up and waited to be berated for how the mission had gone. "Okay lets start right at the beginning" said Romeo "you didn't follow your leader's instructions, you panicked at the first sign of danger, you endangered lives and you deliberated damaged public property… well done." Anna, Helen and Lorena looked up in surprise at Romeo's last words but he continued "no battle plan survives first contact, how you adapt determines skill, and how you play to your full potential…" he looked at Lorena "determines character." He dismissed them and Helen went to change while Anna simply left to go home.

Lorena however stayed behind and went up to Romeo. "I'm ready to learn," she said half tentatively and half apologetically. He smiled "good because I'm here to teach" an understanding passed between them and they both instantly jumped to battle positions, Romeo powered up to a low but still considerable level Lorena gathered a cloud over her head. They started at each other for a moment, each daring the other to make the first move; Romeo took the initiative and leapt at her. Lorena however just grinned and let loose a windblast that knocked Romeo backwards; he hit the wall hard and flopped down. He rose to his feet slowly and lightly touched the back of his head, he saw the blood on his hand and looked up, a smile spreading across his face.


End file.
